


Lazy Mornings

by Misskiku



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Morning Cuddles, Sweet Kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-14
Updated: 2017-12-14
Packaged: 2019-02-14 15:07:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13010373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misskiku/pseuds/Misskiku
Summary: Takumi wakes up before Corrin and relishes in the warmth of her arms.





	Lazy Mornings

**Author's Note:**

> IT'S TAKUMI'S BIRTHDAY (December 14th) SO OF COURSE I HAD TO WRITE SOMETHING.

It was mornings like these that Takumi could hardly believe were real. Sleepy mornings, the lazy beads of early light streaming through the gaps in the curtain. Mornings when he woke up before her. There was no rush, no appointments, no official business to tear them out of bed. He could rest in Corrin’s arms for a moment longer. He could study her face, wearing a soft smile at his wife still in the gentle caress of sleep.

Corrin’s lips slightly parted, she breathed a soft sigh. At the sight, that gentle sound, Takumi’s heart swelled. She was beautiful. Peaceful. For a quiet moment, nothing mattered in the world. He took her hand that was nestled between them, curling his fingers between hers. Slowly, he drew it to his lips, pressing a sweet kiss to her knuckles. His cheeks burned. He studied her face for any sign of her waking. Nothing. Takumi took that chance to press another short kiss to the next finger, then the next. His heart was fit to burst. Swelling with love, bubbles and bubbles of joy rising inside him. A gentle breath of laughter escaped at this little secret. These gentle kisses Corrin would never know about.

He’d be too embarrassed if she found out. For now, he wished to express the feelings rushing through his veins. To tell her somehow, even if she couldn’t hear. Even if she’d be none-the-wiser. He trailed soft kisses down the side of her hand. To her wrist. He let his lips linger. Dusting over her pulse, knowing that this was real. She was here beside him. Her heart beat steadily beneath his lips, his own racing, thundering from his actions. He sighed against her wrist, eyes fluttering shut.

Gods, he loved her.

He nuzzled into her, nestling close, his face in the crook of her neck. She was warm. And soft. She was real. The love rushing through him burned behind his eyes as tears. He gripped her close, hand drawing around her back, trembling as if she would slip through his fingers like grains of sand. His sigh came out as a breathless gasp. Barely a sob, it caught in his throat. It didn’t matter how hard he squeezed his eyes shut. Tears stung, spilling forth and wetting his cheeks. They followed the path of his cheeks to Corrin’s shoulder, trailing down her skin. He caught it with his lips.

How could this be real? He felt so undeserving of her warmth. Of her kindness. Her love. To be with her so close, nothing between them but the thin layer of their clothes. She had let him into her arms. Into her chambers, into her heart. She’d welcomed him without a thought. Without caring of the baggage he brought with him. The scars that kept him up at night, tossing and turning and waking up in screams. She’d welcomed all of him. She loved all of him. His failures. His shortcomings. His inability to be honest, leaving him curt and rough and sharp, his words cutting into her more often than either would like.  

And she forgave him. Time and time again, she forgave him. Even before the words, the apology he desperately wished to tell her, she would answer. An answer with a smile. A gaze full of love. Everything he didn’t deserve.

A soft press of lips to the top of Takumi’s head startled his eyes open. His gasp caught against Corrin’s neck. His vision blurred with tears when that kiss came again, followed by the soothing touch of her fingers through his hair. She brushed the back of his head. Trailing her fingers through his hair, her nails dusting his scalp. Holding him close.

“I’m here,” Corrin whispered. Takumi’s fear shattered at the sound of her voice. Those two words, simple but all he needed to hear, were enough. He gave himself to her. His hands trembled as he clung to her, drawing closer, closer until he could hear her heart beat again. He focused on that beat. The steady thump, thump, thump of her heart, telling him she was here. She was real.

“I love you…” It was a whisper against her throat. Punctuated with a kiss of his own against her collarbone. A brush of his lips, lingering, finding their way across her skin. Tasting the salt of his tears.

Corrin’s ministrations through his hair stopped. Her hands traced down the side of his face to cup his cheeks, to angle his face up to hers. The love in her eyes stole Takumi’s breath. His heart stopped, throbbing with unadulterated love for her, for everything she was. She was smiling. Takumi couldn’t manage a smile of his own. His lips wobbled. She captured them in a slow, gentle kiss. She kissed him until he settled against her, until his trembling ceased. Until his lips, solid against hers, kissed her back. He felt her smile. Felt the pull of her lips. Felt himself smile in return.

He might forever feel undeserving of her love. Of everything she was. But he would never forget that she loved him and he loved her in return.    


End file.
